Akatsuki Nation
by Lil Nizzer
Summary: Sasori is a cruel and bitter man living in a made up land hehehe named Akatsuki Nation, can one girl change his life forever? SasorixSakura. Read it! I'f you don't i will find you! Rawgrrrr!
1. Beginings

Akatsuki Nation

Our story takes place in a made up land by the name of Akatsuki Nation. Pein rules supreme and is the king of this fine land, but Sasori is High Prince followed by the other members of the royal counsel. They are known as Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Tobi, and Sasori's best friend Deidara.

The dream was strange, in it a young girl tugged on my coat I told the insolent girl to release me and leave me be. Her grip was firm and her questions were relentless, the only problem was I could not hear a word she spoke. Soon the child was crying and screaming at me for some odd reason. I raised my hand and struck the child in the face the child let out a piercing scream so shrill that I was brought to my knees. She stood there screaming over me as I writhed in pain in this strange gream like place.

A shaky hand was felt on my back as I awoke with a start. Shivering slightly at the queerness of the dream, I turned to the woman who had saved me from an awful dream. It was my most faithful servant and she was shaking head to toe."Master, please wake up you were supposed to ready an hour ago!" she said cringing away when I glared into her frightened eyes.

The weight those words crashed down hard on my shoulders. The king had requested my presence this morning and the king did not like slackers and I showing up an hour late made me seem just that. I collected myself, "WHAT! Why did you not wake me sooner!?" I snarled at the older woman.

I sat up the satin cloth fell around my waist and my face in full fury mode now.

" I-I-I-I-I-" she stammered

" Never mind then woman. Your fired."

"But, sir, I've lived and worked here for 18 long years! You can't-" Her frail voice faltered as I interrupted. "Shut up!" I yelled quite in her face, "Leave! Your fired or at least demoted, now get out of my sight!"

The woman was crying heavily but she nodded and left my room. I'd have to find someone new hopefully someone younger and more competent than that old hag I'd known from birth!

I had to quickly, as fast as possible, go through the means of getting ready. I brushed past the maids and servants and walked swiftly out the front door. I pulled a tomato off a stalk as I walked past a tomato plant with a ripe one hang low of it, hoping to get at least a small bit to eat before I saw the king. My mind was elsewhere as I was walking down the old path that led away from my private estate to where I kept my vehicles.

I reached the garage and pressed the unlock button a few times as the headlights of a black Ferrari flashed. I climbed into the car and started the engine. Happy to hear the familiar purr of my most prized car, sure I had others but this one was my favorite. I twitched slightly in horror at what King Pein would do to me when I arrived at his castle late and hastily thrown together. I sighed there was no stoping it now I leaned into the leather seats and pulled out of the garage


	2. Shing Festival

_I is like Naruto but I no OWN it (one can only dream)I skipped it last time but that was only because I wanted to get it out there. I don't own that chapter either. So read, read, read! Thank you._

O.O O.o 0.0 o.O O.O

Chapter two

"Lord Pein, you requested my presence." I said on one knee at the foot of my leader's thrown. He was lounging across it laughter in his eyes. The hair on the back of my neck raised as he sat up and raised his hand up to strike me and the situation seemed oddly familiar...

As his hand connected with my face I remembered something that was completely besides the fact. The little girl in my dream had odd pink hair with a red bow tied up in it.

A few people laughed at my discomfort And shame in the face of the king. Namely the RAT  
Konan, hate her most likely purple guts! I knew Deidara one of them but upon later questioning he'd probably deny it.

"I expected you here an hour ago!" He shook with anger "Never keep me waiting like that again you of all people should understand!" The king's inpatients was only surpassed by my own... distaste of waiting.

"Yes sir." Was all I said knowing that anyone on the royal counsel would gladly take my place as high Prince or in Konan's case High Princess. You see anyone on the royal counsel is a potential candidate for the next ruler. The most suitable person to rule at the time is picked to be the High whatever. So who ever was High Prince or High Princess when Pein died or retired (whichever came first) became the next king or queen of Akatsuki Nation, along with the wife or husband of the new ruler.

They all wanted me to fail because they were all greedy backstabbing-

"Answer me boy!" Pein said mildly loudly. "I'm sorry leader I had a sudden stomach pain forgive me I haven't eaten all day. Please repeat the question and you will have my undivided attention."

"I asked why you were so awfully late this morning." He said regaining his cool but this also gained a few snickers from my audience. I figured I would lose my title this day and it would be all that wretched woman's fault! "My lady maids woke me late and I had little time to prepare myself for this meeting. I have taken care of the woman, but I fully take the blame. I hadn't been planning to tell you of my morning adventures but you asked so I did."

"And why did you think that was a good idea?" He inquired.

"I don't particularly care for whining brats so how stereotypical would I seem if I portrayed myself that way?" I said with complete confidence. I had rose from the floor some time ago so I made my way around the table that the counsel, Pein, and I sat at, (when we held meetings) to the other side where the High Prince would sit (or Princess).

Then Pein did something unexpected he laughed at me and I was completely taken aback.

"That boy is why I chose you to be my successor!" He said exuberantly. "You don't put up with crap and you don't hand it out either!"

The others at the table were glaring at me except Deidara who gave me the 'thumbs up' thing I couldn't recall if that was a bad thing or not. "You're not going to relinquish my position?" I asked confused.

"Hell no!" he said "Actually I called this meeting to discuss the upcoming Shring Festival." It was a festival not unlike you very own presidents day (unless you're from another county than America) only we celebrate the first king of Akatsuki Nation, Link Shring (a little bit of advertizin' for you guys).

"Ok so what are we going to do this year? I know that last year we blew up those d*mn Konaha Land B^!3hes' National Monument" Piped Hidan

"That was really fun, yeah." Deidara said a slight child rape smile playing on his face.

"I was planning to retire." Pein declared and everyone's jaw dropped excluding me of course the only emotion I showed was the widening of my eyes and leaning over the table.

"WHAT?" Konan screeched, "You can't I would never get a chance to be High Princess! It's not fair Sasori hates me he would most likely banish me for sneezing in the private of my own quarters and in a tissue!"

"Don't give me ideas girl."

"You have no right to call me girl! I am a woman and should be called nothing less!" The 'woman' shouted while standing up with such force the chair clattered to the floor.

"Well you sure aren't acting like one, more like a very young _immature_ child." I said smirking for she had no response to this so she turned and left.

Once she was gone the king proceeded to say "I would fire her guys but if I did the public would think me sexist and not only that but she really spices up this group. Right? Well let's get back to the preparations of the Shring festival."

The rest of the day was spent talking about Shring Festival stuff, and my day at home was spend looking for a new head servant or 'hired help'. No one fit and it was long and arduous listening to all these people talk about themselves. Around the 50th person to see me a young girl walked in obviously too young to be applying.

"Hello I'm Sakura Haruno. I saw your add and decided to come check it out. I need the money for college next year so I'll only be working here for the summer. I hope that's ok. I can clean, I am lacking in cooking skill… But I'm good at managing people and other things." She finished quickly. Pink hair. That was the first thing I noticed, maybe my subconscious was trying to tell me something. She was trying to tell me about something else about herself but I interrupted "Your hired." She looked shocked

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, as long as you do your best and do not fail to be a secretary of sorts you will do fine." I said with a little smile about my lips as she grinned. "Esmera will take you to your new room" a random servant took her up the stairs.

"I'll be staying here?" She asked

All I said was "If you wish."

She nodded and continued up the stairs.

O.O = O.O

This night I a again had a dream filled with untold horror. I would convey it to you but it's not as clear as the one the night before. I vaguely recall it being about a dancing purple dinosaur but I'm not positive…

O.O O.o 0.0 o.O O.O

That's it for this chap thanx for reading and yes it was Barney.

Just keep Nizzin Just keep Nizzin. :D


	3. Archery Practice

_YaY, YaY next chap is upon us enjoy it as I tried so hard to put out here. ;[ (vampire smile) LoL. This chapter is from Sakura's POV. Comence… NOW! _

O.O O.o 0.0 o.O O.O

I woke up at around 5:00 in the morning. What!!! 5! That's way to early! I got up any way to figure out if anyone else was up and when I got down the many flights of stairs a ton of people were up moving around doing random things. An older woman pulled me aside and ran me through Prince Sasori schedule, likes, dislikes, and such. Her eyes were bloodshot and it looked like she had been crying or something…

I organized the maids and gave them all their jobs for the day and addressed all the servants. Some of them didn't wanna take orders from a "little girl", so after my foot went up his a$$, he listened to me real quick, and so did everyone else. Once all that was finished, I opened up Sasori's planer and he had surprisingly nice hand writing. I noticed there was 15 appointments for today! How can anyone have so much paned for one day? But I was determined to do this right it was only for 2 months then I'd be off to college. Plus I didn't want to make a back impression on my first day!

I checked my watch 7:00 am. Then opened the planer the first thing it said was: _Address the pubic at 7:30 give speech on prosperity, Must be up before 6:45 to get ready on time. 12/29_

I wizzed out. I was pounding up the steps. So many things were running through my mind at one time but mainly it was -I had to get up to his room fast- Where was his room again? They all looked the same! I found the largest looking room and threw the doors open to see Sasori sitting cross-legged on the bed fully dressed. I was huffing and puffing and glared at him.

"I figured that since it is your first day I should wake myself. So you could have some time to get into the routine." the corners of his mouth lifted into what I guessed was a pretty big smile for him. "oh and Sakura." I nodded. "Today's the 30th of December." He then got up and walked past me.

My mouth was hanging open. I opened the planer again this time I looked at the 30th. There was only one thing for today: _Practice archery sometime between 7 and 10 o' clock. If not already done find a new hired hand to replace Melony. 12/30_

I turned and caught up with him "You knew I'd be a little late?"

"A little quite the opposite. Besides you had just better be pleased that I hadn't given a speech on timeliness yesterday." He opened the door and I shielded my eyes from the light that came pouring in. When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw the most beautiful garden I've ever seen in my life. "Most of the new employees have the same expression as you when they first see it," he narrated with a straight face. "I planted it all you know and I care for it. It's really my only family now."

Suddenly any and all emotion left his face "Come. I'll show you where archery is held." and he swiftly walked away. Man does this guy make it a habit to get everywhere fast?

I had to move like a bullet to catch up to him. I sucked in all I could from this strange, exotic, but mainly beautiful garden. There were roses, lily's of all kinds, daisies, Venus Fly Traps, apple trees, and many more pretty flowers, shrubs, bushes, and trees. The one that stood out the most to me was the huge Cherry Blossom tree right smack dab in the middle of the garden and it was in full bloom. This is what threw me off.

"Cherry blossoms aren't supposed to be in full bloom until spring comes!" I said seemingly out of the blue.

"Yes, well this tree is strange. It's in full bloom all year except when the music dies." and that was all he said for the rest of the day.

I asked him constantly what he meant by 'except when the music dies' but wouldn't answer me the only response I got was "Don't you have work to do? That's why I hired you of course."

So I scowled and turned to help the maids out with some of the cleaning around the house. After that I went to Sasori's room to see if he'd filled out his planner for the next day. I wanted to start it earlier so we wouldn't have the same problem as this morning. I opened the large doors to see Sasori asleep on one of the small couches in his room a book in his limp hand. I decided it was sort of my job to make sure he got a good night's sleep so he could do well tomorrow or whatever. So I walked over to the really huge bed in his room and pulled back the covers.

"Sasori why don't you sleep in the bed?" no answer. (sigh) I walked over to him. he looked at peace when he slept, the mask he usually wore had faded away. I slowly pulled the book from his fingers, and set it on the nearest flat surface. I pulled him to him to his feet and he sleep walked to the bed leaning heavily on me. I was struggling one slow sleepy step at one time. Then he started to mumble in his sleep.

"No Melony, a few more minutes please. I've been so tired lately, let me sleep just a little longer." He said just as we reached the bed I laid him down and he smiled. An actual smile! "Thank you." He said slurring his speech "I promise I'll be up soon." His voice faded away.

I smiled wide as I tip toed out of the room and closing the door quietly. Maybe this job wouldn't be too hard. Plus I'll make it a side goal to get Sasori to smile like that when he's fully awake.

Then I'd get a picture of him smiling and I'd never let him live it down!

I can see the headlines now: High Prince Sasori Smiles For First Time In Life!

LOL! I was laughing really hard on my way down the stairs to maybe get some more work in before I went to sleep a smile on my face.

O.O O.o 0.0 o.O O.O

_That 'mask' was FIGURITIVE pll_

_Thank you for reading!_

_Toodles!_


	4. Picnic

_You have clicked chapter 4 of Akatsuki Nation to proceed, keep reading. Good. I, Nizzer, do not own the Naruto, The Akatsuki, or my love Sasori… T^T but I am writing this story so read on! _

O.O O.o 0.0 o.O O.O

I was in a strange place, the walls seemed to be moving around me but I was outside. To my right was a cliff and the other three sides were walls, and they were moving in towards me. Apparently I was supposed to jump of this cliff and die. If this had been reality I would have pounded on the walls and at least attempted to get out, but this was a dream. So I made my way to the edge and a voice whispered in my ear "_Jump Sasori. Jump. Join us son._" And I just walked off the edge. I felt the wind as it whipped around my face, my eyes stung, but I was surprisingly calm. The ground was coming up fast and I said into the wind "I come mother."

I awoke with a start. I quickly checked around the room. I was in my bed not falling to my death. A sigh escaped my lips, but my eyes lifted when I heard someone else's breathing and felt the warm breath across my neck.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Sakura chirped

My vision was blurry from just having woke up so it looked as if all the light in the room had contorted around her and her face. the bright smile she wore didn't help either. She looked so beautiful, worthy of carving! I rubbed my eyes hoping this apparition would fade.

She pulled my arm "Come on sleepy head!"

I groaned "Why do I have to get up so d*mn early?"

"Well I decided that since we are goiong to be working together we should have a picnic and get to know each other better." She flashed me the largest smile that I'd ever seen in my entire life. That's when she went Super Saiyan "Get the F*CK UP SASORI!!!!"

I scrambled out of bed. I was sliding on the smooth floor trying to get my clothes so I could bath without getting my butt kicked. Sakura was closing in and for the first time in a long time I felt fear but not only that but I noticed the video camera around her neck. She was going to get this on tape: Fearless High Prince Sasori scared of small pink headed girl! I would be ruined! I ran with an even greater intensity.

The speed in which I got ready would have been envied by even the world's fastest runners, and when I was finally finished she looked me over and decreed me presentable.

"I thought I had some appointments this morning?" I hesitantly asked

"Well…" she started.

**Earlier that day:**

"Miss Haruno can High Prince Sasori find time in his busy schedule to come before the king today to be fitted for his outfit for Shring festival and to discuss the master's grand revelation?" a servant on the other side of the line said.

Sakura was conflicted here she had all this food prepared for a lovely picnic in the gardens and Sasori had a meeting. _Blah the meeting!_ She thought.

"I'm sorry he has no time for that please set this meeting for tomorrow." She said politely.

"But miss the king cannot be kept waiting!" He said in his raspy old man's voice.

"I've already told you sir but he can't go so bye!"

"No! this is a mistake Mis-" He whimpered as he was cut off.

"Sir I have already told you he CAN'T COME SO GO AWAY!" She shouted into the phone.

**Present Time:**

"No, no" she told me "Come on let's go!"

She pulled my arm, and grabbed a basket. I was pulled along the hallways until we reached my garden.

"So where's the best place to set up camp?" She said letting go of my arm and turning to me. I stared at where her hand used to be and it felt surprisingly empty. I shook myself out of it.

"It would probably be best to sit in close proximity to the western fountain." I said pushing the doors open.

"Why do you talk like that?" She asked much to my dismay.

"Like what?" I asked knowing full well what she was talking about. I had been jested about my speech for many years.

"Like you're talking to a queen or something and it's not just sometimes it's ALL the time."

"That's just the way I was taught to talk." I stopped walking and looked down.

"Are you all right Sasori?" She crammed her head in my face.

I began to walk again "I'm fine."

When we reached the fountain I laid out the picnic blanket and set the basket down. "Well, shall we eat?" I said gesturing to the ground.

She smiled and nodded, so I just sat down and started to unload the basket. Pulling out some very tasty looking items and that's when I saw the freshly made Peach Cobbler. My mouth dropped and started to water. I forgot Sakura was there or that anything else was around me except this beautiful thing I held in my hands it's warmth seeped into my hands. I gazed longingly into its peachy depths instinctually I became over run with a violent urge to tear into it mercilessly but at the same time I wanted to savor it forever. I ran my fingers around the crust and sniffed it's scent into my being. As soon as I laid eyes on the wondrous thing I held in my arms my life had purpose once more. My tounge darted out about to taste of the lovely dessert in my grasp.

That's when Sakura ruined it . "So you like Peach Cobbler, huh?" She interrupted me and my love's moment. My anger roared, but I realized that it was an honest question and it was quite obvious that I did like it so what was the harm in telling her?

"it's just I haven't had it since my mom past away and it has always been my favorite dish. Far exceeding any other."

She smiled then laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused "Is it because my mother died?" Upon realizing this was a possibility I became upset.

"No not at all… it's just that you were… smiling… like a for… real smile" She laughed out. "Plus you looked… like you were about to… have sex with that cobbler!"

A roll of laughter flowed from my lips and it surprised me because I've never laughed like this before… it was wonderful! I've never felt so good.

That's when I saw the camera flash. I looked up to see a giggling Sakura and a camera in her hand. I stood up and a brilliant smile found its way to my face when I bent down and scooped up some water in my hands and threw it at her. She made this girly squeal, but a devil smile was planted on her face as she pushed my chest and I went flying into the fountain.

I came up laughing like hell and Sakura was too. My arm snaked out of the water and my wet fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist and I pulled her in too.

The rest of the day was spent this way laughing and acting like children. I was the best day of my life so far.

O.O O.o 0.0 o.O O.O

_That's it!! I waited until today to put this chapter out because it's a month before Sasori's birthday. So happy almost birthday Sasori! Also the earlier that day is from the pov of a __mysterious _all seeing all knowing force. This chapter's a bit longer than the others so I hope you enjoyed! And all I have left to say is Sasori REALLY likes Peach Cobbler… ;)


	5. Stolen Princess

_Ok the new chapter is out grab your tissues and your knives and ready your emo corner…_

T^T T.T T_T O.O T_T T.T T^T

(The POV is from mine the all knowing all seeing at least for now)

"Where is my daughter?" She mumbled more to herself than the cowering servant pressed against the wall. "It's been 17 years now! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed at the frightened servant, the poor man's life flashing before his eyes. Everyone knew their Queen had a temper especially since her daughter was kidnapped. "I hate those Akatsuki Nation douche bags for taking her from me! Pedro go FIND her and bring her to me or else you pregnant wife will suffer…" her voice taking on an eviler tone.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." The man stuttered turning away and running as fast as he could. He had to find Konoha Land's Princess!

O.O O.o 0.0 o.O O.O

"Sasori why didn't you come to see me yesterday?" Pein inquired.

I shook my head "I was unaware that I was needed I would have came immediately had I had been informed."

"I did send James to speak with her he told me he explained the situation to her." My eyes widened Sakura had lied to me! I couldn't believe it (Naruto from the corners of Konoha Land _Believe it!_). I'd have to fire her, but even thinking that gave me a tightness in my chest that I didn't understand. "Seems like your having trouble finding good help these days." He laughed "Do you need help finding someone?"

"No, no." Stammered coming out of my thoughts, "It's all right it's her first week on the job I'll help her she just needs to be better prepared I don't think it will happen again."

"Well… in any case you need to know as my successor that Konoha Land is about to declare war on us. I spoke with the Queen, she believes that we abducted her daughter." He shook his head "This is the first time I've heard about this. She claims we took her daughter from her 17 years ago, she also thinks our Shring Festival games have been declarations of war."

"What! All we did was bomb the capital, maim the prime minister, kill her slug…, and burn all their crops! I've done worse things to my grandmother." I said disapproval in my voice.

"I know that but, apparently those Konoha Land b*^ches are stuck up and have no sense of humor or fun." He said anger becoming apparent in his voice.

"So now they want a war?" I said solemnly

"Yes they do."

O.O = O.O

"Bu Bu bup ba ba ba babaaa" I sang, (the Fruits Basket opening theme song) while I washed a new load of clothes. I heard the door slam and was fairly sure it was Sasori because he constantly was in a bad mood, plus he was the only one who could get away with that. I abandoned the clothes and went down stairs to meet him.

"Sakura! If the king EVER summons me again I will be the first to know! Understand?!" He shouted at me as I came into sight. I blinked a few times shocked at his outburst.

"Y-y-yes sir." I mumbled feeling very small.

He pulled me into a hug and said "Please don't be upset with me I'm sorry I yelled it's just that Konoha Land has declared war on us."

I pulled out of his arms quickly "Why?"

"I don't think I'm aloud to tell you, but they think we stole their princess."

"That's gay we didn't steal sh*t!" I yelled. He shushed me and shook his head.

I watched as he walked past me and started up the stairs.

Well I'll be on the front lines anyway.

--.-- = --.--

I knew I was dreaming because I had no idea where I was, but it all was surprisingly familiar.

A crying could be heard so I followed it down the long narrow hallway and stopped at a door that was left open a crack. I reached out to push the door open but it just went right through. I took slow steps until I had phased through to the other side of the door. I looked around and saw a wide nursery and a blonde woman. She rocked back and forth holding a small infant it had hair, the same color as mine, that was pink. I remembered the woman as Lady Tsunade from class. She was the queen of Konoha Land. Anger coursed through my veins, I walked stiffly over to her, fists balled and muscles tensed.

That's when she said it, looked her child dead in its face and whispered "I love you Sakura."

My hand raised to my mouth… **I** was her daughter, the stolen princess. I tried to turn and run but my feet were locked in place and I couldn't move. Time moved fast then Tsunade left with inhuman speed I watched out the window as the night outside darkened. Then it all stopped and a woman tip toed into the room and wrapped baby me in a bundle and put me in a blue basket that had doves and roses on it.

"No bring me back!" I shouted as I tugged against my invisible chains, but the woman just turned and scurried away.

O.O = T^T

I woke up with a start, drenched in sweat, and breathing heavy.

"Sakura are you all right? You must have had a bad dream or something I could hear you screaming all the way in my room." Sasori said his forehead crumpled and concern on his face.

"I -I don't remember." was all I could get out.

" You were screaming something like 'bring me back'" he promted

The dream came rushing back to me in that moment. I turned to him and began to cry on his chest. He was startled but he pulled me close to him.

O.O O.o 0.0 o.O O.O

_Are you surprised? No? Didn't think so well buckle your seat belts (it's the law) and get ready for the ride._

_Clarification: The Akatsuki Nation people are sort of a nation of criminals only the thing they do are legal in their country, just in case you were wandering. :)_

_Konoha Land is made up of Goodie two Shoes that have "actual" laws… Bleh_

_Byeas_


	6. Trees and Blood

_Well I feel as if I've gotten away from the POINT of this story you know gettin caught in the moment?_

_This is supposed to be a romance fanfic so I'll just hop to it you sit tight. (*.*) -zombie Kirby_

O.O O.o 0.0 o.O O.O

"Sasori" she whispered to my shirt.

"Yes?" I said worried about her.

"I-it was me all along." She sobbed

"What was you?" I asked confused she was obviously hiding something from me but she trusted me enough to tell me. For some reason this made me very happy and I couldn't figure out why, but I couldn't look into it anymore because Sakura pulled away from me and began to talk.

"I ate all your cobbler." as soon as she had said cob I knew how the rest of the sentence was going to go.

"YOU WHAT?!" I said with mock anger "How dare you!" I said teasingly exaggerating my voice.

She laughed and it sounded so beautiful to me her melodious voice was better than any music I ever heard played. I sat on her bed fully and pulled her to my body lending her all my body heat soaking her sent, her sobs, **her** into me. I knew that wasn't why she was crying but I have hope that she will tell me one day.

She pulled her head up very close to mine so close in fact that our noses were touching. I leaned my face in towards hers slowly readying my lips.

"Ooh I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but I have important news." she said timidly.

I sighed whipping my head around so fast that my hair bushed Sakura's face and she stifled laughter (I can feel her body's vibrating because she was pressed against me).

"Yes?" I asked the woman

"Well sir Konoha Land is attacking us" She said frightened

I rushed out of the room Sakura following close behind, the woman standing in the same spot shivering.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked trying hard to keep the same pace as me.

"The weapons vault" was all I told her.

o-- + XP = Victory

I completed a very complicated series of combinations to open the vault. I sighed as it opened one wrong number set of bombs, guns and the like. I quickly strode in, taking in the walls lined with weapons. I looked to the center and saw my sword, it had been welded with poison so anything it sliced was poisoned severely, plus it was blood red in color. I grabbed it by its hilt and gazed at its fiery beauty. Its nick-name was the Red Demon, but its proper name was the Scorpion Sword. "Sakura," I said raising my head from my sword. "pick any weapons and we're out of here."

she walked straight to the heavy weapons and grabbed two very large axes. I thought she would topple over but pulled them right of the shelf and twirled them around her.

"Ok I'm ready." a glint of malice in her voice.

I almost laughed but there was no time my country was under attack by fools. As Sakura had said earlier 'We didn't steal shit!'

"The vault!" Sakura shouted as I dragged her by the hand out of my home.

"No, I have to leave it open so the servants can get weapons." She started to ask the obvious 'why?' But I cut her off. "Most of my servants are skilled when it comes to fighting, I can't just have anyone working for me." That shut her up, but not for long.

"Where's the fighting going on?" She asked as I opened the front door.

As soon as I opened the door her question was answered, because people were out fighting in the street, on the side walk everywhere really.

"Let's fight our way to my car and we can drive to the castle, hopefully that's where the main conflict is." She just nodded and began swinging her axes at random enemies. I took that as my indicator to get going and hacked my sword at people cutting my way towards my garage.

When we reached to door I rushed into the garage, what I saw had me on my knees.

}:/ = :{

Before I dashed into the building Sasori had ran into I heard an in human wail that sounded a lot like _Myyy Caaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!_

I figured something was wrong so running at full speed "Sasori!" I saw him clutching a car whispering over and over again: They killed it. She's dead. Why my car? What'd it do to them? They killed it…

I examined the car it might have been red before but it looked as if someone had lit the car on fire, took a jack hammer to it in a few places, smashed in all the windows, dragged a fork along the sides many times, put an angry cat on the seats, peed all over the carpets, ripped off the side mirrors, pulled of the hood and detached all major electrical wires, and spray painted - How's your Ferrari now? _High Prince_

I was pretty sure I saw some egg on it too. I patted Sasori on the arm "I sorry about your… car… but we really have to go. **Now**." he nodded.

"We can take my other car lets go."

I hopped into the much more attractive convertible (I didn't catch the name of the car). I watched the world go by. Fighting, trees, blood that was all normal in Akatsuki Nation but not like this not on every corner. I saw so many dead people even before we reached the battle field. I then remembered they were my people. Both sides. How did I chose I was so confused I didn't know what I was supposed to do. That's when Sasori took my hand and all my doubt just washed away. I would stand by him I would protect him. In that instant I realized even though I'd only known him for about a week… I loved him completely.

"Sasori let's not die." he squeezed my hand harder.

"Ok I promise I won't die." he said slowly.

"And afterwards you have to promise to love me forever." I said instantly not thinking about how this might back fire.

"Alrigh- wait. What?!" He said clearly confused.

"Promise to love me always." I said a little softer.

After a long pause he answered me.

3 = X=X

"I have not stolen your daughter or anything else from your country!" Pein said as he lunged at Lady Tsunade.

"Yes you did you bitches!" She shouted stabbing Pein in the heart. "How do I know she's not already dead?"

A choking sound was made in the back of his throat. Four words escaped his lips.

T^T = XP

"Why did I take her away from Konoha?" the woman cried in her hands "I caused all this."

She stopped crying when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She turned she had thought she was alone.

"Miss-"

O.O O.o 0.0 o.O O.O

_Half of you are like you TURD (or in some cases you bitch) a third of you are like what three cliffhangers in one setting? But all 100% of you will continue to read this story. Correct? Hehhehehe YES!!!!!!_


	7. Truth Comes Out

_Ok I will not make any more author's notes for the next chapter. Why? Because it's DISTRACTING that's why!_

O.O O.o 0.0 o.O O.O

"Miss Haruno? I have news."

I pulled myself together quickly "Yes? What is it?"

"Well we're at war and your sitting on you're as*!" his voice raised slowly till he was shouting the last bit.

That was when I recognized the man before me "Haku?"

"Yes Haruno, Kuroibara it is me."

"What the hell? How'd you get in my house?!"

"I kept the key." at his words my blood ran cold.

3-,-'- =

"After the battle… if we live, I will become your lover, but not a second before!" I said hastily. I wasn't in love with this girl but it would keep her happy and her spirits up. Besides she would die during this battle of this I was sure. So this promise was worthless, and even if she, by some miracle, lived I could love her. I wouldn't be in love, but I could love.

"Really?!" she asked excitedly. I looked at her and the thought of her being dead soon, pained me for some reason. The emotion running though my veins was new and different… I didn't make any sense. I turned back to road the speedometer on the dash board far exceeding the slow limit of 100mph. The castle came into view just in time for me to see a sword in my king's chest! We had come too late. I dashed out of my car and grabbed my sword from its sheath in the trunk of my car. I charged into the battle with a new fury not only had they invaded my country without cause, but they had killed my king, my father since the tragedy that took my parents away.

A few minutes later I heard a piercing scream behind me. I turned slightly to see Sakura holding only one axe and with the other hand her arm.

She was hurt! This is it this is when she would die, so soon in the battle. How disgraceful, I started to turn back around when I saw an enemy coming my way. Something stopped me though.

"Sasori," She called then lower "save me, love." as soon as the words left her lips I turned fully around and to see her becoming overwhelmed and struggling to defend herself. I forgot about that other man and jumped in front of Sakura and let out a snarl like that of a cornered dog. My sword was like an extension of my arm sending deadly punched to everyone who so much as looked at Sakura (except my fellow people of course).

XP = T^T

With his last breath he whispered "Sasori is king now." and the great Lord Pein died at my hands. I laughed maniacally only to see a flash of red on the battle field and a flash of pink. _My daughter!_ I _thought so that low life Prin- _King_ Sasori had held her captive this entire time?! How the boy would pay!_

I tore into battle wanting his flaming head on a platter, served with wine made of his blood and bread of his bones!

8x = O8

Adrenaline pulsed though me as I defended Sakura, suddenly my life's purpose was to keep her safe! she mustn't die, I resolved then that I would uphold our promise I would be the world's greatest lover. I would grant her anything she desired, but most of all she would have my heart.

"Do you mean that?" She asked from behind me.

"Pardon me?" I had no clue what she was talking about.

"All the stuff you just said about greatest lover and me having your heart." I then realized I must have been talking aloud. I blushed as I stabbed someone through the skull.

"I'm sorry, I was musing out loud." I said sheepishly men dying around me from the power of my blade. Others writhing on the ground from the poison not fully dead yet.

That was when very skilled swords man crossed blades with me. I recognized the person and as soon as I did unknown strength was drawn into my muscles from my spiked anger.

"Lady Tsunade you must be killed for so many needless deaths today including the death of my king!" I shouted over the loud clashing of our blades.

"King Sasori you must be killed for kidnapping and for the deaths of thousands!" She shrieked pushing hard against my Scorpion.

"How dare you accuse me of… kidnapping." My voice strained as I forced her sword from her fingers. "I've stolen nothing from you, certainly not a person! Now suffer the repercussions of your actions." I kicked her in the gut sending her bouncing across the ground. I walked over to where she sat in the dirt clutching her stomach and whipping a streak of blood from her mouth. I raised my blade triumphantly about to thrust it though her heart.

"Stop Sasori! No! Don't!" Sakura's voice carried over the forming crowd. She pushed through them and knelt before Lady Tsunade.

"What the hell Sakura? She's the enemy!" I said incredulous

"No she's my mom."


	8. Confessions

I stared at her in shock. Her mom? That was impossible, wasn't it? "Sakura. Please tell me your lying and just trying to protect Tsunade!" I begged desperately.

"No I'm not lying she is the woman who gave birth to me." My heart dropped.

"Oh and Sasori, before Pein-" I cut Tsunade off.

"May he rest in peace. No thanks to you…" I mumbled my insult.

"Before Pein passed, He made you king." shock washed through me.

I knew I would have the crown if something were to happen to Pein but I never expected it so soon!

O.O = T^T

I rushed out of my house and into my car. I had to explain what happened. I then realized Haku was in the car with me.

"What do you want!" I screeched.

"I came to see about our beautiful _daughter_."

"She doesn't belong to us." my voice straining as I backed out of my drive way.

"You sure convinced me all those years we were married."

"I had to there was no other way." I sobbed though my tears.

"Yes there way you could have left her alone and left her there." He kept a calm face and voice the entire time.

"How could I? The things they would have done to him! If you only knew…" I broke down then right on the road. Haku pulled me out of the driver's seat and took the wheel. He stroked my hair with his free hand.

O.o What the hell is going on? o.O

Sakura was explaining her life to Tsunade and I stood listing intently to her life story.

Suddenly a car shrieked to a halt not three feet in front of us.

Out popped a woman and a man that I've never seen before but Sakura recognized them.

"Mom, Daddy! Why did you come?!" she shook with joy. Apparently she hasn't seen them in a while.

"Your _mom_ has something she'd like to tell you." The man said clipping his sentence.

"What is it mom?" She said happily.

"Sit down this might take a while. All of you come it's a long story." I walked over and took a seat next to Sakura. She clasped my hand and leaned into me. Everyone else there gave us 'looks' especially Tsunade.

"When I was a young woman 17 years ago I worked as a servant girl for Lady Tsunade's castle. One day while working I overheard some high ranking officials talking. At this time I was married and we were barely scraping by, but we had a son only an infant at the time. The official decided that we needed stronger troops in order to protect our country from the fearsome Akatsuki Nation, so the devised a plan to take all the first born children and make the ultimate human weapons. I feared for my child. They took him away from me and the tests killed him. As soon as they found the perfect formula they were going to use it on the Princes, so their band of freak would be ruled by one. Also people would except them easier.

"I stole her away that night my son died. I convinced my husband that we had to leave with our child to Akatsuki Nation, and I also convinced him that our child was in fact a girl. We left with our things the next morning and began our lives together in this new country. We raised our daughter as best we could and slowly I began to see her as mine. One morning Haku found out the truth and decided he couldn't be with some one that would keep such a monumental secret from him. He left us and I struggled with a daughter and work and a house. Eventually I couldn't pay for her tuition anymore so we moved into an apartment and Sakura decided to get a job and work off some of her tuition on her own. She found a job with the High Prince and I was happy and relieved. She moved into his manor, I wasn't worried Sakura was responsible and Sasori was an honorable man. Anyway this war started happening and Haku came back and I cracked I needed to tell everyone everything that has happened." She finished with a sigh.

Everyone started arguing but not me I just held Sakura close.

_Today, wonderful day, TODAY is Sesame Street's 40__th__ anniversary I have decided to update all of my stories today. __YaYz__ (stands up on building throwing loves at the 5 of you who read this)_


	9. Starts with S

"What the hell! So you just jacked my daughter!!"

"It was necessary!"

"They were going to experiment on me!"

"Our son DIED. You told me he was taken and the army wouldn't return him to us!"

"That was the only way you would leave with me!"

"You're not my real dad!"

Everyone was yelling and my head began to throb. I grabbed my skull and put my head between my legs. Sakura was so fortunate she has two sets of parents. I felt so alone.

**Before: About 10 years ago**

"Mother," I said hesitantly "those kids at school were picking on me again today."

My mom turned to me and said ever so lovingly "My dearest son I for one love the way you articulate every word. Those children are jealous of your talent and speech even the fact that your parents are commanding generals in the kings army!" She declared boisterously.

"Thank you mother you always make me feel better." I wrapped my arms around her waist and laughed with her as she in turn wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sure your father would agree with me too." she said softly.

"I'm HOME, wife and child!" My father called from the door.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear!" Mother said tickling me.

"Stop it! I'm nine years old! STOP!" I laughed out, trying futilely to block my mother's tickling onslaught.

"What's this? A tickle fest?" My father questioned coming into the room. I thought that he might save me. No such luck. "And you didn't think to invite me?!" He then joined in the attack, even though I protested.

That's when the phone rang.

"Leave it were having fun. You know, bonding." My mother said grabbing my father's arm as he tried to answer the phone.

"I know, but what if it's the king?" He said pulling away from her. I just looked up at them confused I didn't understand.

"Fine. Answer it but it had better be the king himself or else!" She warned.

I watched my father answer the phone happily, traces of our family time strung through his voice. I watched the color drain from his face as the conversation wore on. I saw him hang up and whisper to my mother in hushed tones. I watched as she hastily ushered me to bed and ran me through what was going on.

"Honey, tomorrow your father and I are going on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"A special mission. We're going to be gone for a few days so you're going to have to stay over at Deidara's."

"Like a sleepover?"

"Like a sleepover. I want you to behave and be good to Deidara's mom. Can you promise me?"

"I promise to be good."

"Thank you, we'll be back as soon as we can. OK?"

"Alright mother."

"I love you." She brushed my hair aside and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too."

I went to school and walked to Deidara's house, clutching my school bag close to my chest for fear of muggers. Deidara's mom couldn't pick me up because Deidara went to a diferent school than me and she had to pick him up first. I stayed at Deidara's house for a week.

Two weeks.

Three.

Mother said they would come back soon but they never came home.

* * *

A man came to the house and asked for me.

"Sasori can you come down stairs for a sec? There's someone here to see you!" Deidara's mom called.

I rushed down the stairs calling mother all the way but the man at the door was not my mother nor was he my father. It was a man from the royal guard and he looked very somber and I didn't know why.

"Are you the young mister Sasori?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I am." I replied a little confused.

"I'll just be blunt. Your parents are dead."

**Present time**

"Sasori? Are you alright?" someone shook me but I wasn't paying attention I was trapped in my memories.

"SASORI!" A hand connecting with my face pulled me from my flashback.

"Yes?" I said disjointedly.

"You were twitching and murmuring , plus you were having spasm for a minute there. Want to tell us what happened?" Sakura's mom asked me.

"No ma'am."

Sakura looked concerned, Tsunade looked hateful, Haku had an expressionless face, and Mrs. Haruno looked worried and afraid.

"Have you all settled your differences?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No not really but we'll get by with what we have resolved."

I did something totally un expected. I dropped my formal air. "Cool." Everyone gasped except Tsunade who didn't know I never say words like 'cool'.

"Oh my goodness did you just say COOL!!!!??" Sakura freaked out next to me.

I laughed at her hysterics "Yes I suppose I did." I smiled maybe my parents were gone. I'd see them again someday but why rush to my death bed when there are so many wonderful reasons to live? The thing is they all start with S.

"Excuse me?" I turned my head to Tsunade "Are we not in the middle of a war here?" Her tone demanded an answer.

"That we are. The fact still remains that you SLAUGHTERED my king and for that you must die!" I said standing up and taking up my sword.

Tsunade stood up and drew her blade as well.

"Stop! Ts-Mother he is my lover," turning to me "And Sasori she is my mother!" Sakura said in an attempt to stop us but a fight was imminent.

"Step aside Sakura." Tsunade brushed Sakura away, her words like razors shearing through the tense air.

"I will not rest my Scorpion Blade until it is bathed in your blood and your death has atoned for King Pein's departure into oblivion!" I said throwing myself into combat.

"If you think it is that easy to kill me you are a foolish king indeed. Your rule will be short lived just like your life!" She hurled back at me.

"You're the naïve one charging into combat when you didn't even know if we had truly taken your daughter!"

"But think about all the things you're country has done to me. For Christ sake you massacred my slug and hung it over my bed!"

"Child's play!" it was getting harder to throw insults because I was exerting myself so much trying NOT to die. My sword sliced through her skin an instant later and I knew this battle was won. My poison began to take effect seconds later and Tsunade curled into protective ball that slowly started thrashing about and screaming. Sakura's screams joined hers and together their screeching carried over the ground sliced through the air and rocked the earth. Time seemed to stand still as all the soldiers and people stopped fighting and turned to see where the very sounds only death could make were coming from.

_That be the end my friends. Did you have your tissues handy? I needed them but they were hiding from me... maybe cause they wanted to use themselves up. I don't know but I'm putting a chapter out today and tomorrow because it's my love Sasori's BIRTHDAY!!!!! YAYZ_


	10. Until They Bled

_Today is Sasori's Birthday WOOT! WOOT! ENJOY FOOLZ, ENJOY!_

Sakura wretched her eyes away from Tsunade and turned them, raging-green-storms-of-emotion, on me.

"Sasori! What the HELL! What's the cure for the poison!" Sakura yelled hysterically.

"There is none." I answered calmly.

Sakura stared at me blankly. She burst into tears and rushed to me, burying her face in my chest. After a few minutes of listening to Tsunade's screams, Sakura looked at me.

"I just found her Sasori and you've already taken her away from me." She whispered. My heart contracted as I realized what I'd seized from her. I thought about how I felt when I got that awful news. She must be feeling about the same, what had I done?

She pulled away from me and grabbed her remaining ax. I raised my sword ready to fight Sakura if I had to, but she just walked past me and stood before her mother. Her arms raised and she held the ax above her head. It made a slicing sound as Sakura brought it down on Tsunade's neck. The screams were abruptly cut off. Mrs. Haruno turned away.

"I had to end her pain." Sakura said, teary.

I reached out to take her hand but she smacked me away.

"Just leave me alone Sasori, leave me alone." I felt hurt but if I were her I'd have already left.

"Sakura, by law you are the next heir to the throne. Which means you are the Queen of Konoha Land." Haku said solemnly.

"Well this is different," I said trying to lighten the mood "looks like we have both come to the throne."

"Shut up Sasori!" Sakura yelled. "Do you even care that you killed my mother?"

"You still have a mother just look at Mrs. Haruno!" I retorted.

"She's not my real mother!" She hollered back.

"I understand. All those years taking care of you and all that I have sacrificed for you. It also didn't seem to bother you when you ate at my table or had a roof over your head or when I cared for you when you were sick." Mrs. Haruno said miserably.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Sakura started.

"It's ok… just leave it alone." Mrs. Haruno sighed.

Haku decided to intervene "Claim your people both of you and Sakura you must then return to Konoha Land."

I stood on top of a random thing that elevated me from the ground and lifted my sword high over my head.

"Those of you who hail from Akatsuki Nation Witness your new king for Lord Pein has been felled." I shouted to the masses. An angry roar erupted from the crowd one voice carried over the others.

"Who killed him lord, so that we may tear the flesh from their bones and burn them at the stake while they yet live and throw their ashes at their children!" the person bellowed.

"Agonize not, I have killed the beast that murdered our king." I said triumphantly. An exploding roar of clapping laughter and cheers came from the crowd. I smiled, happy that I pleased my people. Sakura pushed me off my 'high horse' and I stumbled off the thing and almost fell. I steadied myself and jumped down scowling at Sakura. gingerly she stepped up onto the thingy.

"Those of you who have lived and labored in Konoha Land let you're selves be know!" The people roared. "Today is a day of sadness and sorrow. Our Queen has been killed!" They screeched. "She died valiantly defending what is ours, so as her daughter I ask to be your new monarch!" Cheering and happiness erupted. "Great my fellows the final blow was dealt by me but only to relinquish the pain she suffered due to the poison of the infamous Scorpion Blade. How many of your number have fallen to the red demon?" People were shouting random numbers out. Rage filled me.

"Stop this mockery! You're all fools, be gone from my country and never return or I will show no mercy." I roared over the loud crowd. I turned around without looking at Sakura. "Collect your things tomorrow or else I will burn them or have them impounded. I also don't want to see your face again. Don't bother trying to talk me out of my decision I have decided and It is final. I will not be at the manor tomorrow so I will not see you again. Ever." I left I got in my car and left that place. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care where. I just wanted to get away from Sakura and the pain she brought my heart.

**Sakura's POV**

He left.

I'll never see him again and he left.

He didn't even turn around.

He killed my mother, but I hardly knew the woman. I was ready to kill her a day ago. I'm so confused.

I turned to the people and called together those of Konoha Land and marched off towards my new home, leaning heavily against my mother as long as I could remember.

Pd = 69 = bdgqp

I walked into the castle and my eyes grew wide.

"Is all this for me?" I asked Haku.

"Of course. You are Queen." I smiled at my father.

"Mom where do you wanna stay?" I said turning to her.

"I'm not you're real mother besides I couldn't stay here anyway." she stuttered.

"You were my mom for 18 years one day isn't going to change that. Plus your house is in Akatsuki Nation so where else can you stay." I turned "You too dad." I smiled. Even though my world was crashing down on me at least I still had them with me. I dragged them off to find rooms pushing thoughts of Sasori away but even after carefully blocking him out it still hurt every time I saw something the color of his hair or his eyes.

After I found a room for my parents I found the master bedroom that was more like my mom's entire apartment. I pushed the doors open and saw the most beautiful room there was only a few problems.

The red curtains and bed comforters. the brown furniture, the brown sheets, the brown carpet, and the caramel wood. Everything in this room screamed Sasori. I threw myself at the bed, curled into a ball, and cried until my eyes bled.

_Omgze what will happen next?! Again happy b-day love rock on from beyond the grave 1m1 T^T 1m1. Fair thee well fans, friends, random peoples. *Swallow sadness* And everyone says: _**LIKE A BOSS!**


	11. A Proposal

_Like what the hell is wrong with me! I haven't updated in like a month! Gosh, I hope you don't hate me… T^T I'll make this one extra wonderful. So I was thinking I would do something a little different. the story begins at night and flashes back to earlier in the day, sorta like Law and Order of whatever it's called. Commence!_

_Are you really still reading this? Shouldn't you be reading this AWESOME chapter I have out? So how's that economy? Good? That's great! Ok I'm done now. Remember that when you're done reading, review cause it makes my heart soar higher than Sora when he fell up!_

O.O O.o 0.0 o.O O.O

**9:10 pm Konoha Land, Queen Sakura's castle in third person omniscient**

"Why did you come here!" She yelled at the boy.

"I forget how to love. You make me remember… Sakura." he said softly. Dread filling his heart. He couldn't stand to lose her again.

"Don't tell me these things! It's like you're whispering lies to my heart. Jus-just stop it." The girl's eyes began to fill with tears, again. She couldn't take the pain anymore. "I already sealed my soul away from your lies!" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I never men-" he started

"Don't tell me you didn't mean to hurt me cause that's another lie!" She screamed.

"I really do lov-" Again he was cut off.

"Shut the hell up! You don't love me! In the time that I've known you I could tell you never loved me! Leave! Please… just leave." Her voiced softened to just above a whisper. "I've cried so much these past two days, more than I ever have in my life." Her heart squeezed as this donned on her.

"I'm sorry is it because of me?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged away. Pain shot through his eyes. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"No it's not your fault, but I blame you every day."

**7:30 am Akatsuki Nation, a random hotel. Sasori's POV (Earlier that day)**

I drove for a long time going nowhere in particular. I ended up out onthe countryside of Akatsuki Nation, tired and strung out. I stopped at a small hotel and rented a room. I stared at the uncomfortable looking bed and sighed. The entire hotel looked pretty awful but I was too tired to care and sunk down into the bed. That's when my dream started.

I was in a glade where the sun shone brightly overhead and the grass was lush beneath my hands. Then I realized I was laying down to I quickly sat upright and looked around. My eyes fell upon a beautiful young girl that I had come to know as Sakura Haruno. She walked over to me with such grace I was awed into silence, and even though this looked unreal the dream was excruciatingly vivid.

"My darling, you have come." She said with a angelic smile.

"Yes but where is it that I have come?" I managed to get out of my contracting throat.

"This is your subconscious world, where all that is most precious to you reside." her voice rolled off her tongue like a lullaby.

"Mmm." I began to wander what was really going on but I acted as if I believed this impostor Sakura. After all if I didn't trust to real Sakura how can I trust the fake one? "If you could be anything what would you be?" I asked suddenly.

She was momentarily taken aback but she recovered. "I would be a bird so I could fly, more specifically a dove for their exquisite beauty and their symbolism of love." she said in her silk-like voice. "And you?"

"Well," I answered, " I want to be your tear drop, I would have been born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips." I said without pause testing her reaction.

She threw herself at me and embraced me in a crushing hug. I rapped my arms around her slender waist and drank in her dream like sent. She pulled away slightly and pressed her ghost lips to mine, but just barely. She turned her head and gazed out at the beautiful clearing we sat in.

"This place… do you know where it is?" she asked abruptly.

"No I don't know where we are." I said drowsily, intoxicated by the elegant landscape around us.

"This is where your parents died." my entire body went rigid. Her silky voice took on an eviler tone "I killed them and I'll kill you as well, Sasori!"

I sprang from my bed and grabbed the nearest makeshift weapon. My eyes darted around the room, realizing it was just a bad dream, I put the hotel lamp down and sighed heavily. Maybe a little television will help. I dug through the drawer and pressed the red button that turned these things on. It was playing a commercial so I laid down and relaxed, letting that awful dream melt away.

**The cookie monster and the cookie have split up if you want them back together call 1-800-Go-Back-To-Get-Her.**

I sat up and stared at the small cheap hotel television.

**You heard right Go Back To Get Her.**

I pressed the off button repeatedly trying to turn it off but it wasn't working and the commercial kept playing.

**You're a dirty bastard if you don't _Go Back To Get Her!_**

I hurled the remote at the television and it cut off. I took a deep breath and assessed the cracks in the TV. I sat on the edge off the bed running my hands though my hair and in the corner of my eye I noticed a small radio. I reached out my hand to turn it on but thought better of it and pulled my hand away. The little green light on the radio flicked on, of its own accord, and for the next agonizing 15 minutes I suffered through Truth Is, We Belong Together and So Sick.

_So sick of love songs, so sad and slow so why can't I turn off the radio?_

This one line in the song really struck me so I uncurled out of the fetal position I had taken and unplugged the demon radio. It continued to play. "Arrrggg!!!!" I shouted SO fed up with this place. I picked the radio up and before I could throw it against the ground the radio guy came onto the mic.

**"Hello I'm Iruka, coming to you live on the Heartbreak Station." the man said "You're most likely listening to this station because:**

**A) You were crushed by your crush**

**B) You cheated on your partner and both parties found out about each other and now you have no one**

**C) You told your pink haired lover to get lost and now you feel like more of a Jack Ass than that donkey you never wanted**

**So whether you're a sorry son of a bitch or you're a cheating, back stabbing _whore_ we have a song that will make you feel so much more worse about yourself than you already do. Coming up-"**

I threw it at the ground and used the lamp to smash the radio to pieces. I grabbed my keys. "Fine, fine I'll go find Sakura!" I yelled at the possessed room. The shutters rattled in response. "D*mn ghosts, stupid girl!" I mumbled to myself as I stomped to my car. I shoved my key in the ignition when I finally checked out and paid for the damage to the room and the radio on my car starts blasting Say by The Creatures of all people. I Shut my car up and started the long drive back.

About half way back to my manor, my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID and it said **Unknown Number **I answered it thinking _If it's ghosts I'm hanging u!_ "Hello?" I said hesitantly into the phone.

I heard deep breathing and static then the 'person' on the other end shakily whispered, "Sa-ku-raaahhh"

I held the phone in front of my mouth and shouted "I'm F*CKING going! Can't you people just leave me alone for a few hours so I can get there?!" A deer dashed out into the road just then "Sh*t!" I pulled the steering wheel a hard left trying to get out of the way of the deer, but as fate would have it a car in the oncoming lane smashed into the side of my car and my car went spiraling back towards the deer. When flesh collided with metal the sound of bones shattering and metal bending filled the air. The car that hit me flipped over and landed in a ditch on its hood. I laughed unevenly and thought _Hey, I could have been him…_ I looked out my window and saw the dead deer _Or him_. I looked down at my own body and gasped in horror. A blood curling scream leaked out into the air but it did not pour from my lips. My phone, which was miraculously still on and in my hand, was talking to me but I wasn't paying attention to it. I was looking at the blood that covered my body and the wounds that seep it out.

I looked out the shattered window lethargically feeling heavy and dense. The woman that had screamed earlier was shouting at me through her tears, her purple hair was soaked in blood and whipping around her face. I laughed giddily at her bloody face and drifted into the darkness unconsciousness brings.

**9:20 am Konoha Land, Queen Sakura's castle. Sakura's POV**

I stared at the phone what was going on? I could hear tires screeching and metal crunching, and what was with Sasori's outburst? Did he mean he was coming to get me? I was confused and I didn't know what was going on. I had woken up from a particularly good dream about me and Sasori about ten minutes ago and I couldn't stop thinking about him. Then I started crying again. So I called his cell (I was his manager I have things like that) and I said sorta teary still "Um… This is Sa (sob) Ku (sob) Raa (hiccup) ah." A bone rattling scream coming from my phone shook me out off my dream land.

"Sasori? Sasori are you all right? Where are you I'll call help?!" I screamed into the phone. A woman in the other end was yelling at someone.

"You crazy ass son of a bitch! How dare you talk on your fucking shit while you driving! Zoran could be dead now because of you mother fucker, Jack Ass!" Among other violent and vulgar language. "Are you listening to me bit- WAIT are you SLEEPING while I am talking to you?! Hell no! No one sleeps while Keiko is talkin to them damn it!" She screeched at someone. Man She was angry. Glad I wasn't on the receiving end I remembered Sasori and quickly ended the call. I punched in the area code for general Akatsuki Nation then punched in 9-3-5-3-8-3-6.

"Hello. This is the Akatsuki Nation Anti-Police. Are you here to report a Justice?" the operator asked.

"No. I'm here to report an accident."

**9:25 am Akatsuki Nation, A random road in the middle of nowhere. Keiko's POV**

I seathed at the boy before me, hunched over, sleeping while I was trying to chew him out and I would NOT have it! I marched over to the boy and as I got closer I could see better into the destroyed car. Fire red hair struck something in my mind but I pushed on. The boy was moaning as I got closer and it made me wonder exactly what kind of dream he was having. That's when I saw the deer and the blood. The dead deer was splattered all over the side of the car, at least his insides were, it's head was twisted around in a way that would have killed it had it been alive. The real problem was the blood INSIDE the car that had obviously came from the boy.

His left temple was bleeding a lot and his entire right side was embedded with glass. I gasped when I finally realized who I was looking at: The King.

"My lord!" I said falling to my knees, "Please forgive my outburst I had no idea it was you!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Zoran said stumbling away from her totaled vehicle, only because she unfainted it was slurred and sounded more like "Whah th ell is goin ah her?"

I stood up quickly and ran over to her "Oh it's just terrible we crashed into the king and I think he's going to die!" I felt wet hot tears roll down my face. "Yo-o-ou were so-o still I-I thought you were de-e-ad" I choked out. Then she was crying too and she hugged me briefly before rushing over to King Sasori. She shook him lightly and he mumbled "five more minutes." this brought a weak laugh from Zoran but she continued to shake him.

His eyes flew open and he shouted "Get out of the way there's a deer…" he trailed of when he realized what was going on. He moved to get out of the car but that just brought him to much pain because his eyes widened considerably and he gasped in pain. He managed to cough out 'phone' though and Zoran dug through her pockets

"Nope. I don't know where mine is." she stared me down.

"Hey don't look at me I don't _own_ a phone… not after… stupid toilet…" I muttered more to myself than anyone else.

"I … have… one." Sasori wheezed out. He lifted his glass covered arm shakily and reached for his phone. The pain must have been unbearable because as soon as the muscles in his hand tightened around the cellular phone his whole body shuddered violently and he groaned.I leaned into the frame of the shattered window and grabbed the phone out of his hands "Call 9-3-5-3-8-3-6." he whispered softly. I just nodded and dialed.

3 hours later the ambulance came.

Sasori had lost so much blood by then I didn't think he would make it and I still don't.

**12: 47 pm Suna Country, President Gaara's Home. Unknown to you POV**

I marched through the corridors looking for President Gaara. People saluted me as I passed and I nodded in return. I burst through the doors to his office and there he sat. "Sir the time to attack is now! Both Konoha Land and Akatsuki Nation's monarchs are dead and their countries are suffering from their last battle with each other." I said in a rush.

"If this is true we must rally the troops at once and strike while the iron is still hot. You have been a faithful spy for me but now go back to your place of birth see to it that you get the throne." he smirked "And keep me updated." He added.

"I will sir." I turned heel and left headed for Konoha Castle. Ready to take my place on the throne.

**1:02 pm Akatsuki Nation, A hospital near Sasori's manor. Sasori's POV**

"Sir we're going to have to amputate your right arm." the doctor said without looking up from his clip board as he walked into my hospital room.

"What!" I shouted. He looked up at me and his eyes widened in astonishment.

"King! I'm so sorry I must have the wrong clipboard." he said still in shock. I shook my head laughing slightly though it hurt to do so. The doctor came back in the room much more under control. Well your majesty it seems you're going to need stitches on every cut you received on your right side." I groaned "You will also need a cast on your left arm where you broke your wrist," oh no wonder it hurt. "and stitches on your left temple. Shall we begin?" He pulled some needles, metal wires, threading needles, a bottle of 50% Numb, Hydrogen Peroxide, and some gauze. I sighed heavily it was going to be a long day.

I.I T^T I.I

Seven hours later it was done and I made my way to the cafeteria hoping to gorge on awful hospital food, but it was food none the less.

**(Back to the beginning) 9:00 pm Konoha Land, Queen Sakura's castle. Sakura's POV**

I was watching the news waiting for something to come up about Sasori. Was he ok? Did I call in time to save his life? What actually happened?

**"In other news, the king of Akatsuki Nation got into a car crash this morning. One of the eye witnesses says that he was talking on a cell phone when a deer ran out into the road and another car hit him in the oncoming lane. **

**"King Sasori has not suffered any critical damage except for blood loss. He is expected to be released by the end of the week. Back to you Chad."**

**"Thank you Maria in sports Konoha Land's own…"**

_I'm so happy your all right_ I thought. Then someone knocked on the door. I was so happy I answered the door.

"Hello!" I said cheerily. As soon as I saw his face all traces of happiness left my body. Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha was standing outside the door to MY castle.

"Why did you come here!" I yelled at him.

"I forget how to love. You make me remember… Sakura." he said softly.

"Don't tell me these things! It's like you're whispering lies to my heart. Jus-just stop it." my eyes began to fill with tears, again. I couldn't take the pain anymore. Between him and Sasori I'd had enough. "I already sealed my soul away from your lies!" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I never men-" he started. I could tell what was coming and I didn't want to hear it.

"Don't tell me you didn't mean to hurt me cause that's another lie!" I screamed at him.

"I really do lov-" Again I cut him off.

"Shut the hell up! You don't love me! In the time that I've known you I could tell you never loved me! Leave! Please… just leave." My voiced softened of its own will to just above a whisper. "I've cried so much these past two days, more than I ever have in my life." My heart squeezed as this donned on her.

"I'm sorry is it because of me?" he asked me putting his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him away. Pain shot through his eyes as I pushed him roughly in the chest. I wiped my tears away and looked up at him.

"No it's not your fault, but I blame you every day." I said condemningly.

"What!? Why do you blame me?" he asked surprised.

"Do you remember that day 6 years ago?" I asked softly

"Yeah." he said just as softly

"Then you should know why." I said my heart crumbling. "And if you'll leave for, I don't know, FOREVER I have someone I have to visit."

"Is it your boyfriend, because he can't give you what I gave you." I visibly stiffened. He turned and walked away. All the memories I had tried so hard to suppress overwhelmed me in an instant.

**About 6 years ago (Sakura age 12 and 3/4):**

"Sasuke?" I asked my best friend.

"Yeah Sakura?" he turned to me giving me his full attention.

"I love you and someday we're going to get married and start a family." I said teasingly with a huge smile on my face.

"Well I had better start looking for a ring." He said sarcastically

"Really?!" I squealed, playing along.

"Yup and it's got to be a special ring. One fit for a Cherry Blossom, timeless and pink."

"That's not fair! Just cause my hair's pink doesn't mean you can lump me together with trees!"

"Ah but cherry blossoms are beautiful trees like you are a beautiful girl." I blushed deeply. "Aww did I may the flower blush?" I nodded. He smirked and right then I realized I had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha and nothing and nobody could take him away from me. I leaned in and kissed him right on the lips.

I was surprised at what I was doing but I wasn't thinking I was all instinct. I just kissed and he kissed me back. We sat there for a long time but it didn't feel that way to me. I sat on his lap, in my room on the floor kissing him occasionally and the rest of the time just soaking in his company.

"let's date." he said out of the blue. I smiled I 'd like that. A lot.

"Sure." I said still nuzzling him.

"How about tonight?" he asked, and even though he was a year older than me I nodded anyway. We had decided to see a movie that was playing not to bad but not *G rated either. I prepared for my date with Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest boy in school. Although I rushed and hurried I didn't make it in time and I got to the theatre just in time. To see Sasuke making out with another girl. I was shocked and confused but mainly hurt. I stomped up to Sasuke and pushed him away from the girl.

"What are you doing? Cheating on me already?" my voice getting dangerously high. He grabbed my arm and attempted to move me.

"Come on let's talk somewhere more," he paused and looked around at all the staring eyes "Private." he finished.

"No let's talk here!" I was angry now.

"Fine." he said indifferently.

"What were you doing with that girl?" I asked pleading now.

"That's none of your business." he stared at me like he was staring through me and a fear crept trough my body.

"Just tell me the truth I thought I was your girlfriend!" My voice rose again.

"Why would I want to go out with you? I'm almost 14 I need a really woman in my life. Not a pip squeak like you." Each one of his words hit me like a fist.

"That's not what you said though…" I shivered even though it wasn't cold.

"What exactly do you think I said?" he was such a good actor. he had pretended to like me and was just using all of this for his own fun. I felt so lonely and stupid.

"Earlier you said you would buy me a ring… a cherry blossom ring." I said so quietly it was hard to hear myself but I just couldn't focus if he was playing with me now who knows if he ever really was my friend had he been lying to me for the past seven years? "You're my best friend Sasuke! Why would you do this to me?" Even though I was angry my voice came out shaky and weak, tears flowed from my eyes.

"What a liar me be friends with you? As if." He turned and walked out of my life forever.

**Present Day**

Or at least that's what I had thought. Until today that is, and what did he give back then? My first kiss? Big woop. My first crush? Sasori is my first love. My first heart break? Sasori's given me enough of that to last a life time.

O.O O.o 0.0 o.O O.O

_So as you can see kids don't talk on the phone and drive. Me and my cousin's fictional characters had to make a guest appearance somewhere… why not have us crash into Sasori's expensive car? Review and you come one step closer to taking the broccoli away and giving the cookies back to the Cookie Monster where they belong. (9-3-5-3-8-3-6 is equal to 9 eleven if you spell it out using a phone)_

_*The G in G rated stands for gore it's the PG-13 of Akatsuki Nation._


	12. Fighting

_God, where to begin? I guess by saying I don't own squat, but as for my updating (or the non existence of) I can say nothing so here you are… I'm sorry to anyone who enjoys reading this._

**2:34 PM Konoha Land, Sasuke's Mother's Home. Sasuke's POV**

"D*mn it! Sakura's already taken the throne!" I said enraged.

"Now, now sweetums let's not swear in the house." My mother, a woman in her late forties, replied.

"You're not in charge of me anymore Mikoto!" I snapped back.

"Calm down! What's got your pants in a twist anyway?" She replied, worried about me.

"Sakura… that's what." I sighed, bowing my head.

"Oh you mean your little friend, back about five years ago?" She inquired.

"Six. It was six years ago." I stated dejectedly.

"Yes I remember it now, you were so depressed after that incident that we had to move back to Konoha Land. In any case, why'd you come back? I certainly hope it's not to move back in."

"No I came back to claim the throne, but a queen already sits upon it." I said gazing out of a window in the general direction of the castle.

"Is she married? I can't recall." Mikoto asked.

"No she's not, Mikoto. Why do you ask?" I turned away from the window.

"Then marry her yourself." She shrugged and went into the kitchen to wash some dishes.

I had never thought of marring into the crown, but the more I did the better my plan became.

**2:45 PM Konoha Land, Queen Sakura's castle. Sakura's POV**

I paced around my bedroom restlessly. My servants were watching me nervously and asked me endlessly if I was alright, but I couldn't hear them through my thoughts. _Why had Sasuke been here? What he said couldn't have been true! Should I go to Sasori? No he's still mad at me and he's been injured. Why is my carpet so worn down? I shall have to get it replaced and soon! _I looked up, directly into the eyes of the closest servant. _I know what I have to do now._

"Excuse me young lady, I'm new here and don't know your name, but could you help me dress in something suitable for an outing?" I asked her, gunning her down with my eyes.

"Y-y-yes o' course m' lady." She stuttered.

The other servants that had been on looking promptly left the room.

"Miss, what kind o' outin' is it?" She asked shyly.

"I'm going to visit my lover in the hospital. I'd like to look presentable." I smiled at her.

She nodded, "Well in that case, wear this an' I recon e'll like it." She handed me a dress. I gazed at it, it wasn't flashy or eye catching. It was just a dress with a light blue floral pattern in the green fabric. It's length went past my knees and it had long sleeves. I had a feeling it would mesh perfectly with my hair. My smile broadened.

"Thank you! This is just lovely, quickly help me put it on!" I blurted with excitement.

"As you wish, m' lady." And she deftly began to help me prepare to meet with Sasori once again.

**3:45 PM Akatsuki Nation, the Hospital Sasori's in. Sasori's POV**

I had been taking a nap, attempting to wear off the after effects of the 50% Numb, when I heard a large calamity outside my room. I could only hear little bits of the conversations outside through the thick wood of the door. It sounded similar to this:

"It's…Queen…!"

"Please…through!"

"None shall pass."

"…urgent!"

"Get her…gets…"

"LET ME…GO!" This voice I knew. This was the voice of Sakura Haruno, and she was in pain of in some deep sh*t. So I threw myself off the hospital bed and dashed to the door, or maybe limp-ran is more correct. Trying hard not to tear any stitches I carefully, but quickly, opened the door with my right hand.

"Release her!" I projected. Everyone stopped moving. I looked and saw a blot of pink in the corner of my eye and turned to it. As I had suspected it was, in fact, Sakura. She was being detained by the guards that stood in front of my room during visiting hours.

"Sasori…" She whispered softly.

"Sakura." I said emotionlessly. Hurt flashed in her eyes, but I was surprised to see that she did not cry. I looked at the guards expectantly. They let her go and she walked hesitantly to me.

"Hi." She said with a weak smile.

"Hello your majesty." I said coldly. She wasn't going to give up even if I kept blowing her off, I could tell by her expression.

"Can we talk somewhere," she looked around at the random people around us "more private?"

"Why can't we talk here? What can't you say in front of my people?" I hissed at her, and like a viper she hissed right back.

"That I love you." Her voice low, almost pleading.

"And why can't you say that in front of them?" I retorted.

"Because it's against the law for us to be together!" Her voice gaining in intensity.

"Who's law, cause it sure as hell isn't mine!" Making my voice louder than hers.

"Fine if it's my law then it's my law, but I wished you cared. I wish you cared more, about me and about US!" She practically screamed at me.

"Maybe since you're the Queen, in your so called 'high standard society', you should change the law!" I threw back at her.

"Why, why, why, WHY, do you have to be just like him? I thought you were different I thought I could rely on you," She paused, then shouted as loud as her lungs could muster "BUT I WAS WRONG!"

I gathered strength in my chest "THEN WHY DID YOU COME HERE?"

"Because I need you…" She said with a small voice. "Needed." She turned and began to walk away. I reached out my hand to stop her but the movement opened seven separate stitch lines and I fell to the ground clutching my bleeding arm. People swarmed around me trying to help, but they didn't matter. All that mattered was the pink haired girl that was slipping away from me. That I let slip away.


	13. Divide

_Disclaimer: I Don't own anything accept the things I made up_

* * *

**5:03 PM Konoha Land, the yard in front of Queen Sakura's castle. Sakura's POV**

_Was I crying again?_ I touched my cheek. Yup, I was crying again. _Why was Sasori being this way? I thought he loved me! _It was in this instant that I saw Sasuke, sitting on a stone bench. By a bird bath. On MY castle grounds! I jumped out of my new car as soon as I cut the engine and stomped over to him.

"What are you doing here!" Hate in my voice remembering that awful scene from earlier.

"Oh, I was feeding the birds." He smiled sweetly at me. He doesn't get to smile sweetly at me. EVER.

"Not my birds. Now get out of here and go home Sasuke." I hissed with the slightest hitch in my voice from crying. Sasuke quickly stood and pulled me into his arms. Surprisingly enough, I didn't have the strength to pull away because I realized this was what I wanted. Not Sasuke, but to be held by someone. To be wanted. I sighed softly and returned the hug relaxing into his strong arms. I'm sure Sasuke was shocked by this and so was I. It didn't matter. All that mattered to me now was: that Sasori cut me deep, suddenly Sasuke cared and that I felt like I had my best friend back.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly.

"I-I-I think me and my…" I wasn't sure what me and Sasori were so I just played it safe "significant other just broke up."

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Sasuke pulled away so he could clearly see my teary eyes.

"Yes and no, in that order." I sighed out.

"Wow Sakura, I've never heard you sigh so much in my life." He smiled like he used to. I laughed and pushed him playfully, but he stumbled back and hit the birdbath. I was laughing so hard I almost missed the wobbling birdbath tip over. I pointed and laughed, hysterically almost, as Sasuke fell on his blue haired self centered ex-best friend/boyfriend BUTT. Remembering this I instantly stopped laughing.

"Clean yourself up and go home Sasuke." I deadpanned and went back inside my castle.

**5:30 PM Akatsuki Nation, the Hospital Sasori's in. Sasori's POV**

"What is wrong with me." I asked no one in particular and grabbed my head trying to rid Sakura of my thoughts. "I've been off since that accident… no it was before that." I thought back to the haunted hotel and a realization hit me. _Those damn ghosts did this to me! That's most likely why they wanted me back here so that I could ruin me and Sakura's relationship. Maybe I'm possessed by one of the ghosts… well I won't let them have that satisfaction. I'll go back and apologize to Sakura after I recover._ With that off my chest I sighed and laid on my hospital bed ready for a good rest.

"King Sasori!" Someone shouted just as I was closing my eyes, of course. I plastered on a pleasant smile.

"Yes, Is something the matter?" I asked politely.

"Yes my liege! !" The words were practically puked out of the young eager man's mouth. I understood about half of it.

"Please repeat that slowly and articulate carefully." He nodded at me.

" The royal scroll bearer has something from the Old Text to show you immediately." The difference was substantial.

"Ok if by royal scroll bearer you mean Konan and by Old Text you mean the maybe ten laws Akatsuki Nation actually has, then send her in." There was some heavy sarcasm and some bite behind those words but I tried very hard to keep up my happy facade.

"Sure…" I felt bad, the poor boy's energy level just dipped to zero.

"Hey it's all right I'm getting a bit of cabin fever from staying in bed so long. You did nothing wrong." I whipped out that false smile again, but the one he pulled out put mine to shame. I watched as he practically bolted to get Konan and laughed a little to myself.

I was surprised to see Konan walk in with a large stack of papers, then dump them on an empty side table.

"Earlier, I couldn't _help_ but to hear your argument with your little girlfriend."

"Sakura's not-"

"Save it, King, for someone who cares. While most of the public have accepted you, some of us have not. There is a lot of paper work, appearances, and responsibility that comes with this job you have taken, which might I had was not approved of by the Royal Counsel." She hissed at me. "None the less, that is not why I'm here at the moment."

"Then why are you here." I couldn't understand why Konan was acting so haggish. Pein. Konan had a not so secret crush on the late King Pein. Is she angry at me because I'm king? No that's preposterous, maybe because I didn't consult the counsel. Still that's kind of farfetched…

"…Sakura-" As soon as I registered Sakura's name I realized that Konan had been speaking this entire time.

"What? I'm sorry start over I was lost in thought." I told her.

"I said that in your previous conversation with Queen Sakura you said it wasn't your law. True you didn't create it but it was a law that was previously constructed by… the late King Pein." She said as she organized the papers into two separate piles.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"King Pein saw how Great King Madara ***may he rest in peace **was torn apart by his love of a young Konoha Land woman and created the law that states: _No king or public representative of this great land Akatsuki Nation is to under any certain or uncertain circumstances to marry or consort a woman or man of the country Konoha Land. _Sakura was remembering this law that you apparently have forgotten and confusing it with the laws of Konoha Land." Konan explained.

"So it is technically my law that is keeping us apart."

"Technically, and that is why I'm taking the next three weeks out of my busy schedule to teach you all of these laws, get you coronated, have the Royal Counsel publicly approve of you, and elect a new High Prince." She shot of to me.

"Can-" I started to ask.

"Whatever it is no. Three weeks is a ridiculously lacking time frame in which to complete something this level of importance. That and you're injured." She said observing my get up and hospital like surroundings.

"So you're saying I'm stuck here in bed recovering and completing all of your numerous tasks?" I asked a little late, from shock I assure you.

"Exactly." A catty grin spread its way across Konan's face. "Law 1 Sector 1 Part 1: Under no circumstances are you to kill or maim anyone beyond recognition. Fair and just maiming within recognition is acceptable. Law 1 Sector 1 Part 2: The exceptions to this law are as follows…" I internally groaned. This was going to be a very long very painful three weeks.

**One Week**

**Sasori:**

"Ah, To be out of the hospital!" I Exclaimed.

"Yeah to get public approval from the Royal Counsel." Konan scoffed.

"That's fine at least I'll be out of there. The smell of hand sanitizer was beginning to give me strange dreams." I laughed along with Konan.

O.O

"We the Royal Counsel hereby approve the crowning of King Sasori." Kisame announced to the people and the cameras. There was a howdy calling of here here from the crowd.

"Well you heard it live folks, King Sasori's rule. This is Marny Bercolli reporting live on the scene.." As I overheard "Marny's" broadcast I can to realized, people all over are watching this. Maybe Sakura will too.

**Two weeks**

**Sakura:**

"King Sasori was crowned just a few minutes ago inside this very building here's what he had to say, **'I'm very grateful for this honor and I understand the weight and responsibilities I face. I will do my best to lead.'** As you can see this chapel, one of the only three in all of Akatsuki Nation, is packed with people just trying to witness…" His voice, his face I want them to whisper those three word softy in my ear.

"What're you doing?" Mom asked leaning over the back of the sofa. Those were not the words. That was not the face. This is not the voice.

"Watching the news." I said tuning off the TV and giving her my full undivided attention. She looked at me suspiciously, but continued.

"I ran into a maid on the way and she told me there's someone at the door for you she didn't know if it was ok so she asked me to tell you instead."

"If what was ok?" I asked.

"That she let me in." A man's voice replied. My first thought Sasori, then I reminded myself he was still at the coronation. My second thought, after seeing the man who walked into the room was

"Sasuke." I said out loud.

"Sakura, I want to take you somewhere. Let's go on a date." He smiled. That same smile he used to give me. I looked back at the TV for a moment. **I don't want to see your face again. Ever. WHY DID YOU COME HERE? **His voice spun in my head, but he obviously doesn't want me, so I have to move on.

"Ok." I whispered. I felt as if I was walking in another girls body, a zombie girl, as Sasuke took my hand and whisked me away.

O.O

_The end of a long awaited chapter, or not. Can you believe that it's been a year? I started writing this September 2009 it is now September 2010. I'd like to say I've been writing this entire time but I haven't. Don't worry guys this story is only planned to have 20, 000 words so maybe two or three more chapters. Review or tell me what I did wrong. I'm too tired to care (It's 11 an I gotta get up at 5)_

*They said It at the same time (Sasori and Konan)


End file.
